Many documents include several paragraphs and sections. Among certain types of documents, some paragraphs are often reused. For example, in legal documents, warranty, disclaimer, and other boilerplate paragraphs may be generally copied among and reused between similar documents. In some cases, paragraphs are not changed when reused between similar documents.
It is also noted that some documents are lengthy and include dense passages of terms and/or conditions that, for example, may be time consuming to parse and comprehend. Similarly, for lengthy documents, if only one paragraph is amended or modified, it may be difficult to quickly ascertain whether any changes were made and where the changes were made.